A Good and Bad Change
by miraii-o-o-zora
Summary: Onoda Sakamichi is kind of forced to change classes, and when he arrives to his new and unexpected class. he meets someone he knew, and someone his type can never get along...so how will he keep up with all of this mess? will he be able to stay on the team? How will his life changes after meeting all of these people? Anyway there are OCs, and please read it!


_**Yo~ I wanted to try yowapedal fanfic, so i gave it a go... so please read it**_

 _ **Hope ya enjoy it!**_

* * *

I'm an otaku, my teammates accepted that in me; or should I say that I forced my hobbies on them and I don't have friends except them. But I'm still happy. I was living peacefully, enjoying my rides as always, but there was this change that turned my life 180 degrees over. The principal changed my class, and the new room was quite infamous for being weird. There were a lot of scary, strange, and weird rumours about the student in this class.

Now was the time, the time I should face my fate. I am scared, but it's now or never. I grabbed the doorknob and twisted it. I walked in the class like a robot, and stuttered as I introduced myself, in return I earned few smirks and giggles. This is the worst, I want to go home, I want to ride my road race, climb the hills…. The teacher told me to take a seat next to a sleeping raven head, I bowed my head to him, and as I reclined on the seat, then my neighbour woke up…..he was super duper…..scaaaaaaaaaaaaary. The man had long black hair to shoulder length, had his ear pierced, wore a silver necklace and had glaring, bored amber eyes. I shivered and fidgeted in my seat, but it all ended with a yawning wavy grey haired teacher entering. He had strawberry milk in his hands, and was sipping it. I gasped I didn't think he was the one teaching our class, no wonder this class is called 'weird', with a teacher like him supervising this class. I couldn't stop my self from calling his name in a loud voice….

"GIN-SAN"

The teacher spurted out his milk and was gasping too, "EEEEEEEEEEEH, W-WHAA…YOU?!-AAAAAAAH"

The teacher ran towards me, grasped my shirt and dashed out of the class with me.

* * *

"S-Sakamichi! Why are you here?! In this class specifically!"

"U-um, the principal told me if I don't quit the team, I should transfer to this class… or else he will demolish our club. So it was either quitting or transferring, so I chose to transfer."

"And you idiot! Why didn't you choose to quit the team?! Do you know the hardships of this class?!"

"no, but I don't want to quit! I finally found what I want to do!"

Sensei was quiet, he goes with the name Ginta, Saki Ginta. I know him from my childhood. "ugh, fine! Do whatever you want, so what's your power?" Did I misheard him, no I don't thinks so, he said power….. "what do you mean?"

This time he had dumbfound look on his face, and then started going on how I don't anything about this class, but I insisted on not quitting the club. He resigned with a sigh…. Gin-san said that the students in this weird class all have powers… I didn't know what he did mean by that, but it seems like the powers are important to be able to survive in this class. I pale on what I hear, because I don't have any powers…. But sensei's face lightened for a moment, and ordered me to step near the window… then he screamed.

"ANIMAL PHEROMONES!"

I didn't understand what he meant by that, but then he said to open the window. It surprised me to see that a bird landed on my finger.

"The bird!?"

"yeah and this is your power, it seemed that the principal noticed that. Well, anyway, you'll be attending this class and you'll be able to control and find new things about it….. What a pain in the back."

We entered the class again, and I introduced myself with my power included and went off to my seat. The class ended, and surprisingly sensei was quite good, but it seems that my day will never cease me from its surprises.

"Oi Sakamichi, your partners are Shadow and Luka, team of three. From today on you'll be living in dorms and you roommate is Luka…..well, good luck~"

It seems that my day will not get better at all, I can't believe that Luka was….my neighbor….. and this shadow guy came to me and handshake me, he was smiling and talking in a friendly matter, but….

"Hey there, I'm Hiwatari Shadow, nice to meet you Onoda-kun. Ne, Onoda-kun do you know what?"

"u-um, what is it Hiwatari-kun? It's nice to meet you too" i don't know what i said, but it seems like his smile... ummm...twitched.

"I hate specific type of people and I also feel like smashing them, and you are unexpectedly one of them….. we have a long year to go, _that's why yoroshikuna ne_ "

* * *

 _ **So how is it? please review as much as you can... and thank you for reading as always**_

 _ **until next time :)**_


End file.
